Shades of Grey
by FTW-ijustwannagetdrunk
Summary: There are two sides to every story black and white we call it but what if you end up in the grey? eventual Randy/Maria, John/Lita Jeff/undecided. RnR please... i suck @ summaries
1. Chapter 1

We are taught to view the world in black and white, completely ignoring the grey, ignoring the reasons behind people's actions. Whether it is a small reason that couldn't hurt a fly to a reason that if it got out it could tear a person's world apart. Secrets are what they are called and everybody has them, that's where our story begins.

* * *

NO-ONES POV.

The crowds' jeers ringing in his ears, his face contorted into his famous smirk, looking proud of his achievement. People had seemed to forget that he was the legend killer and that's exactly what he did. His eyes sweeping the ring soaking in the damage, the bodies lying limply looking back towards the crowds something catches his eye, quivering in the corner is a sight that seems to amaze him. Her pale face, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes as green as the ocean gazing up at him, fear reflecting in them, not just fear it was a hint of something that he couldn't put his finger on, but before he could determine exactly what it was her eyes flick from his face to just over his shoulder. Turning around he sees the knight in shinning armour, the high flyer Jeff Hardy, reaching out and pulling the fragile girl in front of him, he backs towards the announcers' side of the ring. Shoving Maria into the arms of Jeff Hardy.

* * *

RANDY POV.

Funny how fate works isn't it one of my best friends, John, plays the good guy on T.V. and has the good life off-screen, engaged, whipped if you must but as that guy in that movie says, when is being whipped a bad thing… ever. And my other best friend, Jeff, ironic isn't it that he is my new enemy on-screen but moving on he tries so hard to be the best he possibly can be and yet his life is being torn apart, how he keeps it together I will never know. Lord knows I cannot keep it together ever since Sam left I've lost it, my world fell apart.

* * *

MARIA POV.

Its funny what runs through your mind during those few defining moments like when I was voted off the diva search I was thinking about my now ex-boyfriend Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks and my first Wrestlemania, I was thinking about Jeff, I had met him and we had become friends instantly but anyway I was thinking how selfish his brother was, making him choose between his family and his best friend. But in that moment I was thinking about the person who means so much to me Randy Orton yep that's right the guy who caused me all this pain but he is different, changed, no spark of humour in his eyes anymore only a coldness that begs the question how much did he hurt?

* * *

JEFF POV. 

Giving Maria a once over to make sure is all right my eyes return to the figure stalking towards the back. I will have to talk to him after the show actually I'll get Aimes to cause hell knows if she cant make him see sense then we are screwed. Putting Randy out of my mind I focused on helping Maria backstage reminding her yet again that she smelt like strawberries and that I could just eat her up, poking her sides, making her giggle, I concluded that my job here was done SUPER JEFF strikes again I think to myself. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those twenty packets of skittles before…

* * *

LITA POV. 

As Maria and Jeff walked into the locker room I can only guess what has been said, Jeff would have said or done something funny and Maria would have started giggling so Jeff would have thought that he is SUPER JEFF and maybe even given some thought to those skittles he ate before. 'Damnit! He gave me that look'.

"Oh no uh-uh get someone else to go into the lions den I kind of want to keep my head."

"But Aimes you're the only one he will listen to though I actually think that might have something to do with the fact that you would cause bodily harm if he didn't… but anyway please?" Jeff whined.

"But what am I suppo- oh quit looking at me like that oh fuck it! Alright but you owe me big time!"

"Stupid little jumping bean if the world didn't love him so much and he wasn't my best friend he would be dead, deader then dead, he would be so dead that not even the grim reaper would find him, so dead that I would have to go on the run…" at the confused looks on Maria's and Jeff's faces I realize "oh shit I said that out loud didn't I! Fuck fuck fucketty fuck!"

* * *

JOHN POV.

Seeing Li-Li facing Jeff and Ria-bear I decided to get her back for eating my cookie! Creeping up really quietly, ready to pounce…

"Sweetie try it and you wont be getting any for a very long time"

"But? What? Huh? How? How the fuck did you know I was there?"

"Dude I see you in the mirror. Oh lord I'm marrying a dumbass!"

"Shit… wait I'm a dumbass… but at least I'm your dumbass… right." I replied with a smug grin on my face thinking I was all special and shit!

"Sweetie we all know your special…"

"Yea dude your special… in the head!"

My only retaliation was to flip them the bird I know not my finest comeback but a comeback nonetheless.

"So… who's going to talk to fuck-face?" I throw out in the air while wrapping my arms around Aimes.

"Don't talk about your best mate like that and I'm going to talk to him." Was the reply I got with a slap to the back of my head

"Damn woman that hurt like a bitch!" I turn to look at my fiancé rubbing my head. Walking out of the room she threw over her shoulder.

"And you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"FUCK!"

* * *

so what did ya think... should i continue... or not by the way if anyone can guess where the quote: when is being whipped a bad thing… ever. is from i will give you a cookie...

i love the little box down below that says submit a review - go dont you ... show me sum love press the button... you know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I havent continued to write this story I wasn't inspired to write … im getting inspiration to write again but im not sure if I wil be continuing this story or writing something new … it is hard to write wwe stories anymore as I have been dissatisfied with he turn it has taken over the last couple of years but who knows but keep an eye out because I will have some new stuff up soon

xxx


End file.
